Les joies du mariage!
by BakaUshi
Summary: Recueil d'OS et de drabbles sur l'avant, pendant et après ce qui aurait du être le plus beau jours de leurs vie...Cadeau à ma Baka-da alias Psykokwak-sama que j'aime plus que tout et à Darki-sempaï  xD  enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello les gens ^^ me revoilà, avec de l'het et quelque chose de joyeux pour une fois x)**_

_**Je remercie ma sadique de beta-reader et amie, Psykokwak-sama, qui m'a légèrement forcée la main pour écrire ça.**_

_**Disclamer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi…heureusement x)**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**_

Si Tsuna avait su, il serait parti se marier à Las Vegas, et encore…ses gardien l'aurait sans aucun doute retrouvé là bas aussi.

Tout avait commencé lorsque Reborn décida de s'occuper lui-même des cartons d'invitations. Alors que le jeune couple aurait souhaité un comité restreint, enfin, aussi restreint que pouvait l'être celui du Boss des Vongola, la plus grande famille mafieuse du monde, le tueur à gage avait décidé d'inviter non seulement leur famille mais aussi leurs alliés tel que les Cavellone ou les Shimon.

Outre cela, il y avait eu le problème des essayages. Le dixième parrain et accessoirement futur marié avait été tiré du lit par ses gardiens qui l'avait « gentiment » emmené choisir un smoking dans une boutique luxueuse au centre de la Toscane.

'Mon Dieu, que tout cela cesse!' se lamenta pour la énième fois le châtain en voyant la chemise à motifs suspects que lui tendait Lambo avant de se faire mordre à mort par Hibari qui gérait tant bien que mal les autres gardiens, Tsuna l'en remerciant secrètement.

Malheureusement, au moment où Reborn trouva le smoking parfait (comprenez par la résistant aux attaques « accidentelles » de certains), Mukuro sortit de nulle part , ou plutôt d'un rayon douteux, et de sa voix la plus mielleuse, s'adressa à Tsuna.

« -Mon chère Tsunayoshi-kun…que dirais tu de cette tenue? Elle t'ira surement très bien kufufu~… »

En voyant la tenue en question, le châtain blêmit.

Comment son gardien de la brume pouvait penser qu'une tenue en cuir moulante serait parfaite pour un mariage?

Sur cette nouvelle erreur montrant le masochisme de Mukuro ( qui à part lui prendrait le risque alors qu'Hibari et Gokudera étaient présent?), l'impatience du gardien du nuage et l'enthousiasme extrême de Ryohei, Gokudera hurla un « Comment oses tu gêner le Juudaime enfoiré d'ananas! » et sortit d'un mystérieux endroit ses dynamites, au grand damne de Tsuna qui n'arriva pas à l'arrêter à temps et dû payer chaque smoking détruit, à savoir tout le stock, sauf celui choisit par son ex-tuteur qui avait prouvé son efficacité face aux attaques en restant intact.

'Je veux mourir…je suis sûr que Kyoko-chan passe un bon moment elle…'

Et pour la première fois, l'intuition de Tsunayoshi le trompa.

En effet, la future mariée était en se moment même prise entre l'envie de se pendre ou celle de pendre ses amies.

Depuis que Bianchi et Haru avait décidé de l'accompagner choisir sa robe, la pauvre femme n'avait plus le droit à une seule minute de paix. Entre Bianchi qui faisait un loooong monologue sur l'amour et Haru qui ne faisait que répéter des « Tu te maries avec mon amour d'enfance! Tu vas épouser mon amour d'enfance! Viens boire avec moi pour oublier ma peine! », la futur Sawada avait le moral au plus bas, sans pour autant le laisser paraitre.

C'est donc avec une voix douce qu'elle s'adressa à la brune tout en posant une main sur son épaule :

« -Mais voyons Haru-chan, tu es avec Hayato-kun non? »

La rousse ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire en voyant les étoiles dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui commença elle aussi une longue tirade sur son amour pour le jeune homme, se mélangeant à celle sur les bienfait du « plus beau sentiment du monde » de sa sans-doute-futur-belle-sœur.

Et dire que ça ne faisait que commencer….

_**Et un chapitre, un!**_

_**Alors, quant pensez vous? Votre avis m'intéresse, positif comme négatif xD**_

_**Bye bye~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors là, c'est vraiment court…je m'impressionne moi-même u_u Enjoy quant même xD**

Après cette journée riche en émotions, la plupart négatives, les futurs

mariés pensait avoir droit à une soirée en tête à tête paisible et reposante…

Le tête à tête était d'ailleurs au rendez vous, mais il semblait que le calme avait décidé d'aller boire un verre avec Haru pour la soutenir.

Le silence était écrasé par les bruits d'explosions, les questions sur les préparatifs du mariage et les coups de téléphone de leurs proches voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Bref, tout cela pour dire que le stress monta d'un cran pour Tsuna et Kyoko qui firent d'étranges cauchemars cette nuit là, avec des gâteaux de mariages explosifs voulant les dévorer pour venger leurs peuples de petits biscuits alors que leurs tenues de cérémonies se serraient autour d'eux au point de les étouffer…une seule idée logique leurs traversa l'esprit; Vivement, oh oui vivement, que la cérémonie soit passée et qu'ils puissent partir faire leurs lune de miel à Miami _**seul**_!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oh my…j'ai vraiment aucune inspiration pour les titres de chapitre xD **_

_**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira…Enjoy xD**_

Trop calme. Voilà ce que les deux fiancés se répétaient depuis le début de leur dernier jour de célibat. Personne ne courait dans les couloirs, aucun cri, aucune explosion…rien.

Seul quelques rares et silencieux domestiques se mouvaient dans les couloirs tel des spectres hantant leur dernière demeure. 'Ce qui est surement vrai.' pensèrent les deux jeunes adultes en voyant une dame d'un âge avancé passer devant eux.

« Et si nous allions voir si la salle de réception est prête? » Demanda avec un doux sourire la future Sawada.

Ce fut donc l'esprit enfin reposé qu'ils se dirigèrent d'un pas tranquille vers la fameuse pièce réservée aux grandes occasions.

Mais alors que le maitre des lieu allait poser sa main sur la poignée, une voix sortant d'outre tombe, ou plutôt de derrière son dos, lui fit suspendre son geste.

« -Si j'étais toi; j'éviterais d'ouvrir cette porte dame-Tsuna.

-Reborn! Je ne vois pas pourquoi, il est de notre devoir de vérifier que tout ce passe bien.

-Je t'aurais prévenu… »

Ce fut donc sur cette phrase au ton fataliste que la porte fut ouverte avec appréhension par Tsuna qui se dit que finalement, son tuteur n'avait peut être pas eu tord…

Devant eux se dressait la pire pagaille que le châtain n'est jamais vu:

Les domestiques les plus vigoureux, aidé par Ryohei qui les encourageait à sa façon, essayaient de se faufiler entre les autres hommes et femmes présent pour monter les guirlandes ou mettre la table. Quant à Yamamoto, il essayait tant bien que mal de suivre les instructions de son père et d'un autre grand chef italien en même temps, mélangeant accidentellement les assaisonnement tout en aidant Gokudera qui avait beaucoup de mal à éloigner sa sœur des fourneaux.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Chrome, sans doute la plus calme des personnes présentes avec Hana, essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher Hibari, avec qui elle sortait depuis peu, de mordre à mort le gardien de la brume qui prenait un malin plaisir a passer à la radio la chanson « Sakura addiction » ou à créer des illusions de sa « petite Chrome » qui ne semblait pas plaire au maitre d'Hi-bird. celui-ci s'en donnait d'ailleurs à cœur joie en chantant l'hymne de Namimori au dessus de Lambo et d'I-pin, cette dernière râlant auprès du brun pour avoir piqué de la nourriture en douce.

Bref, la vision reflétait un peu l'apocalypse ayant été prédis pour 2012 et n'ayant heureusement pas eu lieu, le film ayant donné des sueurs froides à Tsunayoshi mais passons, ce n'est pas là notre préoccupation principale. Non, le problème, c'était l'état dans lequel se trouvait à présent le jeune couple, à savoir au bord de la crise de nerf.

« -Chéri, je t'en pris…dit moi que ce cauchemar est bientôt terminé… » murmura Kyoko d'un air paisible, contrastant avec la veine battant sur sa tempe gauche.

Malheureusement, Tsuna n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner, espérant seulement que la réponse à venir soit positive…

« -Rappelle moi…on se marie pourquoi déjà? »

CraaaAccLiNgBaNg! (1)

La réponse de Tsuna fut coupée par la chute de Colonello d'une échelle, redevenu comme les autres arcobaleno à sa taille adulte et pesant donc son poids, sur une pièce montée de verre en Crystal, provoquant ainsi un grand fracas et des milliers de morceaux de verres sur le sol.

Kyoko n'obtint jamais de réponse à sa question, non, jamais car son fiancé entra dans un état de désespoir profond qui dura plusieurs heures. Ce fut donc sur cette journée mouvementée que le couple continua à gouter aux grandes joies du mariage.

Les pauvres….

_**(1) Je suis une merde en onomatopée… **_

_**Je tient à vous prévenir que je ne pourrais pas publier la suite bientôt, je n'ai toujours pas le net chez moi - 3-**_

_**Et oui, je suis en colocation avec Chrome, Ken et Mr Yoyo x) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy, me revoilà xD et oui, j'ai enfin écrit la suite…enfin, le plus dur, c'est surtout de ne pas avoir le net -' je vit encore et toujours en colocation avec ken, chrome et Mr. Yoyo.(ken: Hey, t'as pas payé ton loyer! Moi: Ah?…Oh regarde, Mukuro embrasse Hibari! Ken: Que? Où? Moi: bye byyeee~)**

**Sinon, je tient à remercier ma Darky-sempaï pour avoir été la première à reviewer, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ^^, ainsi qu'inukag9 qui a aussi laissé une petite review -^^- ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas les laisser tranquille, je suis une sadique Môahahah! Hum hum, sur ce, LA SUITE messieurs dames 8D ! BANG! (Xanxus: ta gueule déchet! Moi: haï Xanxus-sama T_T)**

Vint enfin la dernière ligne droite et surement la pire de toute avant le mariage: L'enterrement de vie de garçon/fille.

Même si le principe était différent d'un enterrement habituel, pas de mort, pas de vêtements noirs, pas de prête sinistre…, les presque-mariés se demandaient si ils devaient prendre le risque de fêter le leurs. Après tout, ces deux derniers jours avaient été particulièrement cauchemardesques…

C'est donc la boule au ventre que chacun alla rejoindre ses amis au lieu de rendez-vous prévu, à savoir le dangereux manoir de la Varia pour Tsuna qui craignait de revenir avec quelque « petites » blessures et un Thalassa pour Kyoko qui espérait se détendre enfin avant le jour J pour ne pas craquer en pleine cérémonie et lâcher son futur mari devant l'autel.

Ce fut donc une Bianchi éclatante de beauté qui l'accueillit avant de la conduire auprès de Chrome et d'Hana qui semblait légèrement gênée par l'exubérance d' Haru lorsque celle-ci parlait du lendemain, ayant déjà oublié sa déprime de la veille.

Après quelques minutes à patienter dans un petit salon très chic, une jeune femme se présenta en souriant et leurs demanda de la suivre jusqu'à la salle de massage où quatre autres masseuses les y attendaient.

'Enfin! Enfin du bon temps!' Pensa la rousse en soupirant d'aise sous les mains expertes d'une jeune asiatique qu'elle trouvait fort sympathique. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes lorsque Hana laissa échapper une seule et malheureuse petite phrase qui enleva toute sa bonne humeur à Kyoko.

« -Oh fait, tu n'as pas un peu grossit? »

Ce fut sur cette malencontreuse remarque de la brune que la pauvre femme décida une heure plus tard d'aller boire un tout petit verre de rien du tout dans le bar du coin…Arrivée à son quarante troisième verre de Vodka-Whisky-Coca, elle se demanda tout de même si Tsuna s'amusait autant qu'elle avant qu'une Bianchi déchainée ne la traine par le bras jusqu'à la piste de danse…

Si Kyoko avait « légèrement » bu, Tsuna n'était guère mieux. En effet, à peine arrivé au manoir de la Varia qu'un Squalo énervé (plus que d'habitude j'entend) ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied, l'envoyant dire bonjour à Tsuna qui fit la même tête que Yamamoto lorsque celui-ci rencontra le mur de Genkishi, tombant ainsi avec la grâce d'un éléphant ayant croisé Xanxus.

En voyant le châtain ainsi étalé, l'épéiste grogna et l'aida à se relever à contre cœur avant de le conduire au salon. A peine la porte dut-elle ouverte que la musique agressa les tympans du parrain Vongola qui fit une note mentale pour faire installer la même insonorisation des murs pour son bureau.

Bref, passons outre ce détail et revenons à nos moutons. Donc, Tsuna se retrouva devant tout ce petit monde qu'était ses gardiens et la Varia, quoi que certains étaient au abonné absent, Levi et Lussuria ayant été envoyés en mission pour ne pas gâcher la fête, ce que nous comprenons très bien d'ailleurs…Quant au prince et sa grenouille, ceux-ci avaient rapidement foutu le camp en décrétant avec classe que « ce n'est pas digne d'un prince de rester parmi des roturiers shishishi… » Aaah, quel classe, quel charisme ce Belphégor….

Tout ce « petit » monde donc était rassemblé dans la pièce et semblait être dans un état d'ébriété avancée si l'on en jugeait les rougeurs apparus sur leurs joues et le fait que Xanxus tenait un bambin dans ses bras…un bébé? Tsuna cligna les yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois…non, pas de doute, il était bien réveillé.

« -Xanxus?

-Quoi déchet?

-Que fait un enfant ici?

-Tch, c'est juste ma fille. »

C'est donc sur cette étonnante déclaration que Tsuna ouvrit une bouteille de porto, ce disant qu'un verre ne lui ferrait surement pas de mal…

Une heure plus tard, ce fut la deuxième bouteille qu'il vida d'une traite. Comment la discussion avait pu devenir aussi…impersonnelle?

En effet, tout le monde était à présent soit étalé par terre, soit dans un fauteuil et dévoilait tout ses petits secrets honteux que Mukuro se faisait la joie de filmer. Gokudera, sans doute le plus bavard, brandissait son verre de vin dont le contenu finit par terre sous l'œil colérique de Xanxus qui ne faisait rien cependant, trop occupé à essayer de donner le biberon en vidant sa 5ème bouteille tout en étant au bord du coma éthylique. Le châtain fit alors la chose la plus inimaginable de tout les temps, chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait si il avait eu deux grammes en moins dans le sang, il sourit au « papa » et lui dit:

« -Je ferait un meilleur père que toi. »

Il y eu alors un très gros blanc où seul s'entendait les gazouillements de l'enfant qui s'amusait à tirer sur les fourrures et plumes diverses de son père pendouillant au dessus de sa tête.

« -Tch, je vais te buter… »

Tsuna se prépara donc à mourir, ironie du sort puisqu'il fêtait son enterrement de vie de garçon, lorsque Xanxus le menaça…avec un biberon. Voyant l'extrême menace qui s'exerçait sur leur Boss

,les autres hommes décidèrent d'agir en…éclatant de rire. Méthode qui se révéla forte utile puisque le plus vieux grogna et remit « l'arme » dans la bouche de sa fille qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« -N'empêche, tu sais, c'est dur le mariage hein!

-Tu devras la protéger jusqu'à la mort Dame-Tsuna…

-Si il arrive quelque chose à Kyoko, je te le ferais payer à l'extrême!

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi te caser? Moi je suis libre, je suis libertin ahah!

-Yamamoto-kun…laisse ces deux femmes tranquilles… » Soupira Tsuna en voyant que son gardien, qui s'était révélé être un assez gros coureurs de jupon, s'approcher de deux maids qui ne sentaient pas le danger planer sur eux.

Pendant dix minutes, Tsunayoshi dut entendre parler des inconvénients du mariage avant que Squalo, ayant l'alcool triste, ne commence à s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

« -Vooi, j'ai toujours des doutes sur ma sexualité…mais je veux pas ressembler à Lussuria, voiii, je suis pas gay…imaginez ça voudrait dire que même Levi pourrait m'attirer…

-Impossible. » Répondirent ils tous en chœur, la vision d'un Levi embrassant Squalo les dégoutant atrocement, ce que nous comprenons très bien…

Ce fut alors au tour de Gokudera puis des autres beaux mâles présent d'évoquer leurs doutes qu'ils avaient sur leurs sexualité au lycée, le sujet semblant beaucoup les intéresser, l'alcool aidant beaucoup.

« -Moi aussi j'en ai eu, surtout cette fois là… » déclara pensivement Yamamoto, attirant tout les regards sur lui, même ceux d'Hibari, qui avait enfin entamé son premier verre, et de Xanxus qui essayait à présent d'endormir son gosse, celui-ci ayant semble t'il hérité du caractère de son paternel.

« -Que c'est il passé?

-Et bien vous voyez, il ressemblait vraiment à une fille avec ses long cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus…hey, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous jure que c'est vrai! Bref, vous comprenez, une vrai bombe…alors je l'ai évidemment dragué, vous auriez fait pareils non? On avait bu tout les deux, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchit…et ce n'est qu'arrivé à un certain niveau que j'ai eu la révélation qu'il était un homme…mais comme je suis pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié, bah j'ai continué et je peux vous dire que la nuit fut très agréable…le réveil un peu moins par contre! » Révéla-t-il en se grattant la tête, son sourire idiot de lycéen revenu au grand galop. Il y eu d'abord un silence puis le rire particulièrement particulier de Mukuro suivit des autres hommes et du futur parié retentirent dans toute la pièce, ramenant la bonne humeur.

Soudain Hibari se leva violement et le silence retomba, chacun pensant se faire mordre à mort…mais sa réaction fut des plus inattendu puisqu'il éclata en sanglots, son verre vide posé à ses cotés.

« -Une fois alors que Chrome et moi étions en, hum, activité physique intense, le stupide ananas a prit possession de son corps et…arg, je ne veux plus m'en souvenir!

-Hibari-kun a vraiment l'alcool mauvais…

-Kufufu, sourit à la caméra mon petit Kyoya-kun~ »

Tsuna décida sur le champ de ne jamais laisser ne serait ce qu'une goutte d'alcool entre les mains de son gardien du nuage pendant que Xanxus, choqué mais surtout bourré, vidait le contenu de son verre sur son marmot, celle-ci braillant comme un Squalo énervé avant que celui-ci ne la prenne dans ses bras et n'aille la confier à la première domestique passant par là.

Devant la situation qui tournait de plus en plus au ridicule, Tsuna avala cul sec sa troisième bouteille de Porto avant que Ryohei, toujours aussi extrêmement bourré, ne le tire par le bras pour le trainer dans un des bars les plus côté de la ville suivit par les six autres.

Bar qui se révéla d'ailleurs être le même que celui de leurs femmes, celle-ci s'éclatant comme des folles sur la piste de danse, une ou plusieurs bouteilles à la main.

Lorsque que Kyoko aperçut son fiancé, elle se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, sous les plaintes extrêmes de Ryohei qui pleurait dans les bras d'Hana pour la pureté de sa sœur perdu. Tsuna, malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité, tenait assez bien sur ses deux jambes pour aller chercher un micro et, tenant sa future femme par la taille, un sourire niais collé au visage, s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« -Ecoutez moi s'il vous plait!

-Kyoko; onii-san t'aimera toujours à l'extrême!

-Kufufu…kufufu…kufufu no fu~

-Mukuro-sama…

-Ecoutez moi! »

Une veine commençait à apparaître sur la tempe du juudaime qui, voyant que personne ne l'écoutait, décida de faire preuve d'autorité, l'alcool aidant toujours autant.

« -Vos gueules!

-…

-Bien! Donc, Kyoko et moi avons quelque chose à dire!

-Vous vous quittez?

-C'est un mariage arrangé?

-Euh…pas vraiment non…

-Vous êtes atteint d'un cancer?

-Elle est enceinte.

-Reborn! Tu as tout gâché!

-Non, Kyoko! Tsunayoshi, je vais te torturer à l'extrême!

-Je l'avais dit qu'elle avait grossi.

-Nous verrons lequel de nous deux sera un meilleur père déchet!

-Voiii, c'est pas un concours!

-Kufufu…Tsunayoshi, tu es un vrai petit dépravé…

-Mukuro-sama…arrêtez de faire boire Hibari s'il vous plait….

-Tsuna! Allons chanter notre joie!

-Oui, allons y Kyoko!

Les deux futurs mariés/parents se levèrent et sautillèrent vers le Karaoké, lançant une vieille chanson des années 2000 et, chancelant à cause de l'alcool(le traitre!) commençaient à chanter.

« -Avoir un seul enfant de toi…c'est le cadeau que j'attendais~ »

A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde éclata en pleurs ou en rire selon leurs façon de réagir aux effets de l'alcool sauf Mukuro qui continuait de filmer avant de vendre à un très bon prix la vidéo à Reborn qui comptait bien s'en servir…Mais avant, il dut appeler certains membres des Vongola pour ramener tout ce petit monde qui n'en avait plus les moyens.

**Et voilaaa, un nouveau chapitre, un!**

**Je suis désolé d'être aussi lente mais que voulez vous, on a le net ou on la pas et moi…je l'ai pas T_T**

**A plus mes rares mais charmants petits lecteurs ;)**

**Bye bye~ **


End file.
